It's A Wonderful Southern Life
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: After yet another Bluebell event, and yet another public humiliation, Zoe can't help but wonder how her life would have been different if she had grown up in Bluebell. In her journey to find out, she may get more than she bargained for, but she also may find everything she's ever wanted.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I know, I know, I have a million other stories and I should not be starting a new one. But I couldn't help it. I've had this idea for a while, and after episodes 9 and 10, I've just been so nostalgic for season one. I'm really excited about this one. I have so many ideas. I will continue my other stories, but I just had to start this. I was going to wait to post it, but then decided to just bite the bullet. I hope you like it.

It's A Wonderful Southern Life

Prologue

Three. That was the amount of times Zoe hit the snooze button. It wasn't like she didn't want to get up. Traditionally, Zoe Hart had always been an early riser. She was an ambitious girl, and saw no point wasting her day away in bed when she had a million and one things to do. But that was her New York life. Now she lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere because the father she never knew about left her his medical practice. It wasn't ideal, but she could have gotten on board. Sure, she was a surgeon, but while she was here, she could be the best gosh darn GP south of the Mason Dixie line. That would be in a world with no Brick Breeland, because her partner in the medical practice was a selfish asshole who refused to share patients with her. And, okay, sure, she had screwed up a couple times since moving here, what with ruining the parade and all, but why couldn't the people of Bluebell just get over that? She was a good doctor damn it. She deserved patients. She didn't get them. She was, more often than not, sitting in the medical practice, bored out of her mind, while yet another patient said, "Sorry, but we'd rather see Dr. Breeland." Hence the sleeping in. It wasn't a crime.

Zoe hit the snooze button again, and tried to go back to sleep, when she heard another deafening noise. It wasn't her alarm though. It was her pain in the ass neighbor from across the way, blasting his music loud enough to deafen her. Annoyed, Zoe got out of bed and headed over to the Gate House were the music was coming from.

She didn't bother knocking; she never did. She came storming in to find Wade Kinsella blasting his guitar shirtless. Shocker. Why was he always shirtless?

"Thanks for the wake-up call." She said sarcastically, yelling over the music.

Wade put his hand up, indicating she wait for a second, and placed his guitar down. "What's that Doc?" He asked.

"You know, as a Doctor, I feel obligated to warn you that you are not only endangering your own hearing, but that of anyone in the surrounding area."

"Meaning you?" He asked, causing Zoe to roll her eyes, "Relax Doc, I'm just testing out my new Amp."

"Yeah, well I was testing out my ability to sleep when there's an apocalypse going on across the way. It's not going well."

"Sleep?" Wade asked, looking genuinely surprised, "It's almost ten. Shouldn't you be headin' into work?"

"I had a late night." She lied, not wanting Wade to know that she was being lazy. She was always calling him lazy, so he would never let that go. The difference was, he actually was lazy. She just needed a break.

"Doing what? You're not getting' a lot of patients, so it can't be work, and we both know that's pretty much all you do."

"Hey!"

"Face it Doc, you got no life."

"I do so have a life." She argued stubbornly.

Wade rolled his eyes, "You know, if you ever wanted a lesson in havin' a good time, lettin' your hair down, I'd be more than happy to help out with that."

Zoe rolled her eyes. Why did Wade always have to hit on her? It was like he was incapable of having a conversation without flirting and making crude innuendos.

"Just turn down the music please." She said, turning to leave.

"Hey, since you're already late," she shot dagger at him with her eyes, "want a ride into town? Assumin' you ain't plannin' on just blowin' the whole day off."

"I wasn't blowing off …" she stopped herself. She was not going to let Wade provoke her. "I'm fine walking. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work. Please try not to blow the power."

Wade just laughed and picked his guitar back up. Zoe let out a puff of air. He was incorrigible.

* * *

On her way into town, Zoe noticed a few strange things. There was pink everywhere, for one. And there were streamers and all sorts of Valentine's Day decorations. This would not be so strange if it were February, but as it was currently October, Zoe couldn't help being confused.

"Well, nice of you to join us Dr. Hart." Dr. Breeland said in that prickly way of his. Of course he would give her a hard time for being late, even though he made sure she did next to nothing while she was there.

"Good morning Addie. Brick." She greeted.

"Morning Dr. Hart." Addie replied pleasantly. Addie was the nurse who doubled as a receptionist at the practice. She was nice enough, and Zoe liked her fine. She was grateful to have someone who was something of an ally at the practice.

"I'll be in my office." Zoe said, "Let me know if anyone comes to see me."

Addie nodded and Brick just huffed. Zoe did get a few patients. Mostly those that Brick didn't want to deal with, simple cases of hypochondria and a kid who scraped his knee on the playground. It was hardly going to land her in any medical journals, but she made the best of it.

* * *

After a day that was too long, and too boring, she settled into the Rammer Jammer, the local bar, eager for some much needed alcohol.

Wade, who worked as bar tender, placed a glass of red wine in front of her. Whatever else she said about Wade, he was good at what he did. He knew everybody's regulars, and how to tell when they needed something a little stronger than usual. He even knew her regular order, and she had only been in Bluebell for a couple months now.

She took a sip of her wine, savoring the taste. It wasn't pinot, but it was better than nothing.

"So, what's the deal with all the pink?" She asked.

Wade chuckled, "A polite greetin' is just beyond your capabilities, ain't it Doc." Zoe just rolled her eyes, "To answer your question, it's an anniversary of sorts. This is the day Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones met Lucille."

Zoe snorted, "Seriously? They recorded when they met?"

"Well, actually, they recorded when they got married, but they made it well known that they got married on the anniversary of when they met. It's kind of a double anniversary."

"I see you are fillin' Zoe Hart in on our beloved town history." An annoying voice said as a tall blonde settled into the seat next to her.

Zoe winced. Lemon Breeland. Zoe had hated people before, but she had never hated anyone as much as she hated Lemon. The fact that she was all but in love with Lemon's perfect fiancé didn't help matters.

"It's just wonderful, isn't it? I just love this time of year. I love this time of year. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll get matched up with someone … tolerable." Lemon said, oozing with mock-sympathy.

Zoe choked on her wine, "Matched up?"

"Of course. You can't go to the founding couple's dance alone. It's just not done."

"Well, than I just won't go." Zoe said stubbornly.

Lemon gasped, "That's not done either."

Zoe shot Wade a desperate look, "Sorry Doc, but she's kinda right. Even I go."

"Really? You?" Zoe asked skeptically.

Wade shrugged, "Sure. It ain't so bad. Anyone who isn't in a couple get's their name put into a hat, matched up at random. I've gotta say, some of my most fun times have been with some of the girls I get matched up with."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm not looking for a one-night-stand."

"That's good. Because this is an important day." Lemon said, shooting Wade a pointed look, "_Some_ of us take it seriously."

"Lemon, you really gotta get George to remove that stick from up your butt before it becomes a permanent fixture."

Zoe snorted again, not even attempting to hide it. Lemon walked off in a huff.

"So what are the odds of me getting out of this thing?"

"Slim to none." Wade said, "But cheer up, who knows, you might get paired with Prince Charming."

"Yeah, because Bluebell is full of Prince Charmings."

"Well, ya never know." He leaned close conspiratorially, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Maybe you'll get paired with George or somethin'. His name will end up in the singles hat by accident, and after a perfect night together, he'll realize your the love his life, cancel the weddin', and ya'll can ride off into the sunset."

Zoe turned bright red, "I wouldn't want that." She said, trying to believe it.

Wade snorted, backing up, "Yeah, sure. You know, there are other guys in Bluebell besides Golden Boy."

Zoe shook her head and finished off her wine. Once her glass was good and empty, she headed home, not bothering to pay. Wade would take care of it. He always did.

* * *

After hours of desperately begging Lavon not to force her to participate in this particular town event, Zoe finally gave in. Lavon would not be budged. She knew it was going to be hell. Resigned to her fate, she walked into the Rammer Jammer and took a seat as she and all the other sad, single people waited for Lavon to draw their names out of a hat and pair them off.

"This is like some sort of disturbing mating ritual." She muttered to herself.

"Well, at least it's not bein' aired on national television like _The Bachelor_. You know, I never understood that show."

Zoe blushed and stood, straitening her hair. She didn't know why she got so crazy whenever George Tucker was around. He was engaged. She knew it. He was totally off the market, but as much as her mind told her that, just hearing his voice made her face heat, her heart speed up, and her legs turn to jelly.

"George. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."

She giggled in an embarrassingly flirtatious way. God, she was so screwed. What Wade said earlier flashed in her mind, but she pushed it back. "I just meant, you have Lemon. You don't have to wait for this humiliating ritual."

George smiled sympathetically, "It's really not as bad as you think. You might just make a new friend. Nobody says you have to fall in love or do anything with the guy Lavon picks."

"But it's humiliating." George nodded, "You're so lucky you get out of it."

He smiled, "Well, for what it's worth, if I could get you out of it, I would." _Date me._ She screamed in her head._ That would get me out of it._ Ludicrous idea.

"Hey Tucker." Wade said, causing Zoe to groan inwardly. She knew it was a good thing to be interrupted whenever it seemed like George and her were having a moment. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. But still… "You come to see the carnage?"

Zoe winced. "Nice Wade."

"What can I say, there's nothin' I love more than a desperate woman. Hey, maybe you and I'll get paired in this thing. Wouldn't that be something?" He asked, laughing.

Zoe's face grew warm again, though whether it was from humiliation or anger, she couldn't tell.

"Well, I'll see you two later. Good luck." George said. Before he walked off, he squeezed Zoe's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "It'll be fine." His breath tickled her skin, and she felt chills go all through her.

Once George was out of hearing range, Wade turned to her smirking, "Havin' a nice little orgasm there Doc?" She gaped at him, too furious to even come up with a response. Wade laughed at her expression. "Oh, come on. You should be thanking me. You were two seconds away from askin' the guy to leave Lemon and run off with you before I came over, and after the _charmin'_ impression you've made on this town so far, that's the last thing you need."

Zoe huffed, "For your information, I had the situation perfectly under control."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Sure you did Doc."

"Attention everyone!" Lavon called, causing Zoe, Wade, and everybody else to look over at him. "This is a wonderful tradition. A beautiful love started on this very day, once so very long ago. Today, we honor that love." Zoe saw George and Lemon hugging adorably off in a corner. She tried not to barf, "Now, let the matchmakin' begin."

Zoe zoned out for a while. She knew Wade got paired up, because she heard him whoop, and saw him head off with some girl, but she missed most of the rest. Then, she heard her name, and sat up straight, praying for the best, expecting the worst. Naturally, she got the worst.

"Zoe Hart, your escort will be … Tom Long." Zoe winced, slouching in her seat, as she heard Tom cheering. Tom had had a crush on her since she moved to Bluebell. He was a sweet guy, but he was barely twenty-two, and Zoe was almost thirty. Plus, as nice as he was, Tom was kind of weird, and way too enthusiastic. He was definitely not her type.

Oh well, it could have been worse she supposed. At least she didn't get stuck with Wade. That would have been horrible. This was rather humiliating, and she was sure she was in for a long night, no pun intended, but she would make the best of it. She had too.

* * *

"You really are beautiful, you know that? Like, really, really beautiful." Tom said, for about the thousandth time that night. He wouldn't stop complimenting her, and as nice as it was to hear, it was way overkill. Plus he wouldn't let her leave the dance floor. He feet were aching, and it didn't help that he kept stepping on them.

"Mind if I cut in?" She heard. She had never been so grateful to hear Wade Kinsella's voice.

Tom looked at Wade, "Normally, no, but according to the rules-"

"It's just a dance Tom." Wade said.

Tom conceded, and Wade took Zoe's hand. He wasn't her ideal partner either, but at least he could dance. "How you holdin' up?" He asked.

Zoe shook her head, "Of all the guys in Bluebell, why did it have to be Tom?"

Wade chuckled, "That's life for ya Doc. What's that sayin' about god makin' jokes and plans and things."

"Man plans, god laughs?" Zoe asked. Wade nodded, "Well, I'm sure he loves my life. Nothing is going according to plan. This is the dumbest, most sexist tradition in the world, and I'm stuck doing it because if I say anything, the whole town will hate me again."

"Actually, I'm not sure they ever stopped."

"You're not helping."

Wade sighed, "Look, Doc, Bluebell ain't as bad as you think it is. I know these traditions seem strange to you, but if you had grown up here-"

"But that's just the thing. I didn't grow up here. I don't belong here. I'm a New Yorker, and nothing about this place makes any sense to me, but because of Harley and my stupid, selfish mom, I'm stuck here."

"Geez Doc, tell me how you really feel."

Zoe shook her head, "You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if my mom had done the right thing and married Harley when she got pregnant. What if I grew up here? I mean, would I be as crazy as everybody else who lives here?"

"Doc, I think it's fair to say you are way crazier than anyone who grew up here." Zoe snorted.

"Um, Wade, the song's over." Tom said, "Can I cut back in and dance with my date?"

"Actually Tom, my feat are kind of killing me. Could we maybe sit down?"

"Oh. Sure. Okay." He led her over to one of the tables, "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Tom asked.

"Yes Tom, you have."

"And I don't mean just tonight. You're always beautiful. You are, like, the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Like, ever."

"That's sweet Tom."

Zoe glanced at the clock. How was it only 9:00? She faked a yawn, "Wow. You know, I had a lovely time, but I think I need to call it a night. Early day and all."

"But they haven't even announced couple of the night yet. It could be us."

Zoe snorted. There was no question about who would win. Lemon had been campaigning all night, "It's not going to be us, Tom."

"It could be. We're as great a couple as-"

"Tom, we're not a couple!" She screamed. And, because this was her luck in Bluebell, everybody her heard, and everybody turned to stare. For the millionth time that day, Zoe felt herself turning red. It was all too much. She got up and ran out of there, not stopping until she reached the plantation.

Her feet felt like they might fall off. She discarded her heals, and collapsed on her porch, tears streaming down her face.

Another day, another humiliation.

"It wasn't that bad." She looked up to see Wade approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, I live here." Zoe looked around her, realizing she had accidently run to the Gatehouse, not the Carriage House.

"Oops, sorry."

Wade shrugged, "It's fine. You gonna be okay?"

Zoe shook her head, "I'm never gonna fit in here Wade. It's just … it's not working."

Wade took a seat next to her, "You just gotta keep at it."

"The town hates me. Nobody wants me as their doctor, or their friend. Lemon has made it her mission to destroy me, and frankly, I'm doing a pretty good job of destroying and humiliating myself."

"It'll blow over. You ain't the first girl to lose it because she didn't like who she got paired with at that dumb dance."

"The difference is, those other girls were from Bluebell. They forgive their own. They shun me. Everything I do is wrong." She felt more tears coming and tried to blink them away.

Wade, seemingly taking pity on her, handed her a tissue from his pocket. She looked at it with disgust, causing Wade to laugh. He pulled her to him, enveloping her in an awkward hug, "You're gonna be fine, Doc."

"I don't think so." She mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah, well I know so." He let her go and stood, helping her up, "You're too stubborn to give up so easy."

Zoe nodded, letting out a sigh. "Night Wade." She said as she headed back to her carriage house.

"Night Doc." He called after her.

* * *

As she lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. She couldn't help but wonder about what her life would have been like if she had grown up in Bluebell. Things would be easier, she was sure of that. She fell asleep with the questions swimming in her mind.

* * *

This morning, it wasn't her alarm that woke Zoe. It was the sound of water running. That was strange, because she lived alone. Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. This wasn't her bed. This wasn't her carriage house. None of it was hers. What had happened last night? Had she gotten drunk? No. She'd only had one glass of wine. Had someone drugged her? Had she been raped? Oh god. She started to freak out. The water turned off. She looked around for a weapon. There had to be something.

A half naked figure emerged from the bathroom.

"Mornin'." He greeted, smiling at her. She stared at him in shock.

"George?"

* * *

Author's Note: Don't freak out. This is a Zade story, but there will be some Zeorge. That should not come as a surprise to those familiar with my stories. Don't worry though, I think you'll like where it's going.

I know some people probably wanted Zoe to get paired with Wade, and I considered it, but I needed her to screw up at another town tradition, and Tom just made more sense. Remember when he was all crazy for Zoe before he fell for Wanda? Ah, memories.

I hope you liked my Bluebell event idea. I considered using something from the show, but I decided to just do my own.

I also never understood _The Bachelor_, for the record, but then, I've never been one for reality TV.

Please let me know what you think. Predictions, ideas, compliments, insults, I'll take whatever (though of course, I'd prefer no insults, but I value honesty.)


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Hello. I'm glad you all seemed to like the prologue. There appears to be some confusion as to what this story is about. I didn't want to make it too obvious from the beginning, but I thought between the title, the description, and the chapter, it would be clear. Hopefully, this chapter will clarify. If there is still any confusion, please let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To Those Who Reviewed:

First Guest from Mar 29,

Maybe. Though it is not necessarily her imagination. Then again, maybe it is. The old _Wizard of Oz _quandary.

Thank you. That is very sweet.

Thank you for reviewing.

Second Guest from Mar 29,

I am glad you liked it.

Tom is awesome. I am glad you thought it was a good choice. I was a little nervous, but it felt right.

Thank you.

I don't know about regularly, but I'll do my best.

Thank you for reviewing.

Third Guest from Mar 29,

I am glad you think it is cute.

Here is the update.

Thank you for reviewing.

Nicole,

Thank you. I am glad you like it so far.

Yea! People seem to be liking the choice of Tom. I agree. That's why I did not pick him.

There will be a lot of affects on all of them, but especially Lemon, though it may take a few chapters before we get the whole story.

Here is the more.

Thank you for reviewing.

SFogh,

It's not necessary exactly, but it will sort of be explained as the story progresses.

Thank you for reviewing again.

It stinks that the site won't let you review chapter twice.

Chapter One

What the hell was going on? George was standing in front of her, smiling, half naked, and she was lying in what she could only assume was his bed. Was this his apartment? What was she doing here?

"What … what happened last night?"

George looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this? We're … how are we … how did we … why aren't you freaking out?"

"Is there some reason I should be?"

"George, I'm naked. In your bed. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Well, now that you mention it," George said, smiling, "I don't like you bein' naked in my bed without me." Before Zoe could respond, George leaned down and kissed her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was just what she always thought kissing George Tucker would feel like. Her head was spinning, and she couldn't think. "Unfortunately, I have to get to work, but-"

"George, what about Lemon?"

"What about Lemon?" He asked, looking at her confused.

"What if she finds out that we, you know… slept together." She said, whispering the last part.

George chuckled like she had made some sort of a joke. "I hardly think Lemon Breeland will care that I slept with my fiancé."

That's when she noticed it; the ring on her finger. It was Lemon's engagement ring. What the hell was going on?

"George-"

"I'll see you later." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. As pleasant as the feeling was, she was really freaking out.

_Okay, Zoe, relax. So, you woke up in the bed of the guy you have a crush on with no memory of how you got there, with an engagement ring on your finger, and him apparently under the impression that you two are engaged. Nothing to freak out about._ The more she tried to rationalize it in her head, the more freaked she became. Slowly, she got out of bed, looking for something to wear. Before she even got to the closet, her eyes locked on a set of pictures on the dresser. Her and George in matching caps and gowns. Her and some girls she had seen around town, wearing those bizarre, over-the-top Belle dresses. She was wearing a dress like the ones Lemon Breeland always wore, old-fashioned and fluffy and way to long for Alabama weather. Then there was her and … her heart stopped. There was her and Harley. Her father, the one she had never known, never spent anytime with, was standing with her his arm wrapped around her shoulder, smiling for all the world to see. She could see the pride in his eyes, and she felt like crying.

Her mind flew back to last night. She remembered talking with Wade, wondering what her life would have been like if Harley had raised her here. She remembered thinking about it as she fell asleep. And now … but no, that was impossible. That only happened in cheesy Christmas movies, and it wasn't even Christmas. This was just a weird situation. It was a dream, or some prank that Lemon was playing on her. Well, if it was a prank, or a dream, she could play along. She was sure to either wake up, or hear gotcha soon. In the mean time, she would just … just what? What should she do? What did you do in these situations? Maybe she should have paid more attention to those Christmas movies.

Quickly, she pulled out her phone, and checked the date. It was early September. In fact, it was the exact date she had moved to Bluebell. That had to mean something.

Still confused, Zoe went to the closet, and found a bunch of dresses that she would never wear. She looked around desperately for something else, but came up short, Sighing, she put on one of the Stepford-Wife dresses in the closet and headed out. She needed to know what was going on. If this were a dream, her subconscious would place a clue for her somewhere. If it were a prank, Lavon would be honest with her. She liked to think George was her friend, but Lemon was his fiancé and if she put him up to something … though it was hard imagining a universe where Lemon would tell George to kiss Zoe, even for the sake of a prank.

* * *

Wade groaned, reaching for his cell phone. It had been a long night. He wasn't exactly in the mood to be social, but he also wasn't in the mood to listen to his ringtone for the next hour. Answering the phone seemed like the best course of action.

"Hello?"

"Wade. Thank god. Thought you were dead in a creek or somethin' when you didn't turn up for breakfast."

Wade rolled his eyes. Lavon. He should have figured. Lavon was one of his best friends, not to mention his landlord. He was a good guy, and Wade was grateful for all Lavon had done for him, but that man could be a tad overprotective at times.

"I'm fine Lavon. Just crashed at Earl's."

Lavon hummed in understanding.

Earl was Wade's father, though he had given up that title to a large extent when he became the town drunk. Wade couldn't exactly blame him. Losing the love of his life, Wade's mother, had been too much for Earl to handle. The man had just sort of lost it, and Wade had been trying to help him find it ever since. Some times were worse than others, like early December, the anniversary of her death, or early September, her birthday. Many people forgot. Wade put on a strong front, so people didn't really give a second thought to the anniversaries where he was concerned. That was how he preferred it really. Earl was another matter though, and with Jacqueline Kinsella's birthday approaching the old man was worse than usual. Wade had spent the past night keeping the man from injuring himself in one way or another, and he himself hadn't fallen asleep until well after 5:00 in the morning.

"Well, if you wanna come by, got plenty of leftovers." Lavon said.

Wade glanced at the clock, "No. I should head to work. Thanks though."

"Sure man, any time."

There was a pause. Wade could tell that Lavon wanted to ask if he was okay, wanted to help somehow, but both men knew that there was nothing Lavon could do.

"I'll see you for dinner." Wade said, before hanging up. All he could hope for was a quick, simple day, because lord knew, it was going to be another long night.

* * *

Zoe considered going to the plantation, but it seemed risky for some reason. Better to look for Lavon in a more public venue. Aside from that, dream or not, Zoe needed something in her stomach. The ideal would be alcohol, but it was a bit early for that. Still, if she was going to take one this insanity, she needed something, preferably something caffeinated. That meant The Rammer Jammer. The question was, how to get there. It was not as though she knew where she was, but she didn't want anyone to know that she was lost. So, she followed the road as best she could.

After a few missteps, she finally saw the big light up sign indicating she had reached the local watering hole. She headed in and took a seat at her normal spot at the bar. Except Wade didn't come over. He usually served her right away, but for some reason, he was off cleaning glasses. She cleared her throat, but he didn't even look up.

"Wade!" She called, exasperated.

He turned to her, putting the glass down, and headed over. "What can I get you Miss Wilkes?" Wilkes. Miss Wilkes. The words sounded so strange. She wasn't Miss Wilkes, or was she?

"I guess you're in on this too?" She asked, doing her best to gage his reaction.

He looked honestly confused. "Uh, Sorry?"

She shook her head, "Whatever. It's fine. I'm doing good. I just-"

"You gonna order, 'cause I got other customers?" he asked impatiently.

This was too weird. Wade usually let her rant about her problems as long as she wanted. "Um, I'll have scrambled eggs and coffee." She said. What she really wanted was a glass of wine.

"Coming right up." He said. Then, he just walked away. He placed her order, and went to take someone else's. That was it. No snark, no jokes, not banter. Just, 'what do you want?' and 'coming right up.' And then he was gone. Before she knew it, Shelley placed the eggs in front of her and headed off. They were both totally ignoring her, Wade more than Shelley. It was like she was just another customer, and not a very valued one at that. Before she had another second to ponder it, she her a shriek, "Zoe, there you are." Someone said behind her. She turned to see that girl from the picture. Annabelle or something.

"Um, hi." She said, awkwardly.

"I've been lookin' for you everywhere. We were supposed to meet at The Butter Stick ten minutes ago. You're never late. I thought you'd fallen down a hole or somethin'."

"Right, and, um, this meeting is for what exactly?"

The girl looked at her like she had lost her mind, "Founder's Day. We have so much plannin' to do. The Belle's Float needs a theme, and we have so much choreography to do-"

If Zoe had ordered that drink, she would have choked. The Belles? She was a Belle? Sure, it had looked like she might be in the picture, but seriously? No. This could not be right.

"Um, you can handle that without me right?" she asked, desperately.

The girl looked like she had been struck or something, "What is wrong with you? Since when do you shirk on anythin'? You know Elodie is always lookin' for a chance to usurp you as Head Belle. Now, come on."

Head Belle. This just kept getting better and better. Sighing, Zoe got up and started to follow the girl out.

"Uh, Miss Wilkes." She heard Wade call after her.

She turned, "What?"

"You forgot to pay."

She had, hadn't she? She didn't usually give it much thought. Wade usually took care of it, "I'm not in the mood for this Wade."

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed, taking out her purse, which was clearly not designer. Zoe Wilkes had clearly never known Gucci or Prada. The thought made Zoe sad. She handed Wade a credit card, which he swiped, still looking at her like she had two heads. She headed out, following her 'fellow Belle' to the door.

* * *

"Good Evening George. Table for two?" Lemon said as politely as she could. Her maître d' ad called in sick, as had three of her servers. Normally she would have found people to replace them, but it had all come over so suddenly, she hadn't had the time. It had been a while since she had been a member of the wait staff, but she remembered how to do it. It was simple enough, like riding a bike. Still, it had been a long day, and Lemon was struggling to keep the smile on her face as she faced customer after customer. Thankfully, George Tucker was one of Bluebell's more polite, considerate residents. It was one of the reasons she had liked him so much in high school. That was ancient history now though.

"Lemon? What are you doing here?" George asked, surprised to see Lemon acting as maître d'.

"At my restaurant?"

George shook his head, "Taking care of reservations. Don't you have people for that?"

"We're understaffed today." She said, "I'm fillin' in. You an' Zoe got a reservation?"

George nodded, looking slightly anxious, "Is she here yet? I haven't been able to get a hold of her." He looked off to the side awkwardly, "She seemed a little off this mornin' actually."

Lemon gave him a sympathetic smile. She felt bad for him. Her and George weren't really friends, hadn't even resembled friends in years, but he was a nice enough guy. "I'm sure its just pre-wedding jitters." George smiled, checking his phone again. No texts. No messages. "I heard she was in The Rammer Jammer earlier. You could try there."

George seemed surprised, but nodded. Lemon understood. She had been surprised as well when she heard what happened from Wade. Zoe was a Belle, and while Belle's might hit The Rammer Jammer for the occasional glass of wine, they were more often found at The Butter Stick or Fancies. The idea that Zoe had nearly skipped out on a Belle meeting to get breakfast at The Rammer Jammer was not exactly normal. The fact that she nearly forgot to pay was also somewhat strange. Lemon didn't want to bother herself with it though. Zoe Wilkes wasn't exactly her favorite person. She hardly planned to waste time on it, especially when she was understaffed.

"Um, I'll just head over there I guess. I guess it's too late to cancel the reservation."

Again, Lemon felt for him. "You could always get somethin' to go. Wouldn't be a total waste then."

George nodded, offering Lemon a grateful smile.

* * *

This day had been far, far too long. Zoe didn't know how much more she could take. These women were insane. They put way to much importance on centerpieces, and if she even suggested that there might be more to life they would start fussing over her and making sure she didn't have a fever. She was going to The Rammer Jammer, and this time, Wade was sure as hell going to serve her. It did not matter if she had to wring his neck to get him to do it. She needed alcohol. Now!

Again, she sat in her usual spot, and again, Wade ignored her. "Wade!" She called.

He rolled his eyes and came over. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need alcohol."

He stared at her, "Well, that was … blunt." He said, "You gonna remember to pay this time?"

Scowling, Zoe nodded. It wasn't her fault. He just usually took care of it.

He turned around and started mixing a cocktail that looked far too pink for her taste, "What are you doing?"

"Um, getting you your usual." He said, confused.

"My usual is red wine." She said, then, tilting her head, she added, "But I'm in the mood for something a little stronger. Bourbon maybe?

"Whiskey, you, really?" He asked, mystified. Then, he shrugged, and turned to get her drink, "All right. Though for the record, your usual may have wine in it, but it's usually so diluted with club soda you barely get a buzz."

Zoe snorted, downing the shot of bourbon he put in front of her. He was still standing there, looking at her curiously, "Well at least your acting somewhat normal now." She placed the glass down and motioned for another. Wade obliged, "I gotta tell you, this has been one wackadoo day."

"Isn't this a conversation you should be having with a, well, a friend?"

Zoe put the shot glass down, "Ouch."

"Hey, there you are?" Zoe turned to see George coming up behind her, "I thought we were meeting up for dinner."

Zoe blinked. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." She said, pretending like she remembered them making some sort of plans, "I just needed a drink. It's been a long day." She looked up at Wade, but he had already moved on to the next customer. Surprisingly, she was disappointed. Talking to him just now was the most normal she had felt all day.

"You couldn't get a drink at Fancies?" George asked.

Zoe shook her head, "I'm kind of beat. I think I'm going to call it an early night."

George looked disappointed, but he just said, "All right. Well, the car's outside. I got us take-out, so we can just head home if you like." Zoe nodded, unsure of what heading home entailed. How far was she supposed to take this? Sure, she wanted to be with George, but not like this. Not when he didn't know who she was. Because after everything today, she firmly believed that this was not a prank. It could be a dream, though an annoyingly long one, but regardless, she was certain that everyone in Bluebell believed she was Zoe Wilkes. George clearly did.

When they got back to his place, a place she found a key to in her purse, she quickly got in bed and pretended to fall asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She wished she really could fall asleep that easy, but her mind was going a mile a minute right now, trying to figure out how she ended up in this alternate universe, and how in the hell she was going to get home. She prayed she would wake up, and this would all just be some bizarre nightmare. The doctor in her said that that's what had to be happening. Still, somewhere deep inside her, she knew it wasn't.

* * *

Authors Note: So, what do we think of the first chapter? Good? Bad? Ugly?

Initially, I was just following Zoe, but it was too short, and not broken up very well. It seemed off, so I added some stuff. The Wade stuff is meant, in a lot of ways, to show the differences in Zoe Hart's relationship with Wade, and Zoe Wilkes' relationship with him, both to the reader, and to Zoe herself.

The bourbon is from 1x06; Zoe Wilkes' regular is partially from Lemon's regular in 2x05, partially from the fact that I wanted this Zoe to be the sort who does not drink something one can get drunk on. There is a reason for that, and it will be addressed as the story progresses.

In some ways Zoe may seem a lot like Lemon, and in some ways she is. I've always felt that Lemon and Zoe were very similar in nature i.e., stubborn, independent, bossy, controlling, abandonment issues, etc. It is more there upbringings that are different, and given a different upbringing, Zoe could be a lot like Lemon. Let's not forget the events of 2x11. Of course, there would be differences, because they are different people, and those differences will come out as the story moves along and we learn more about Zoe Wilkes.

I am grateful to everyone who reviewed the prologue, and look forward to reading your thoughts on chapter one.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I am so grateful for all the people who have reviewed, followed, or favorited. I hope you enjoy this chapter

To Those Who Reviewed:

Audrey,

Thank you. I like to be different. I am glad you love it.

I'll go into that quite a bit this chapter, at least with Lemon. There will be more on Zoe Wilkes' past in later chapters, though there is a little here as well.

As for Zoe and Wade, a lot of that will be 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone.'

Zoe's not exactly heartless. I think she's more oblivious. Like, she would care if she noticed, but she doesn't notice, so she doesn't care. Unless you mean Zoe Wilkes, in which case, a lot of it is just that they come from very different social circles. As much as Wade annoys Zoe Hart, she needs him, because most of Bluebell hates her. Zoe Wilkes on the other hand has friends and a boyfriend; so she never had any reason to be friends with Wade.

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that you continue to review.

Guest From Apr 9th,

I go into some of that this chapter, especially in regards to Lemon. There is a reason she never joined the Belles which I think I make pretty clear this chapter, but if not, I'll address it in the author's not. Clarifications can be useful.

I think with Lemon and Wade, they had grown apart, but they used to be friends. Plus, he and George were still friends. Zoe and Wade were never friends, so there is nothing residual. That may be what you are sensing.

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that you continue to review.

Luke,

Thank you. That is very sweet.

I love writing for Lemon. She's such and interesting, multilayered character. And, of course, writing for Wade and Zoe is great as well. As for George, I wasn't crazy about him and Annabeth, and I could not stand Lynly, but I liked him and Tansy, him and Zoe, and him and Lemon. However, I know not everybody loves George, and I guess that's fair. I like his relationship with Wade, but I always found his relationship with Lavon a little weird. Maybe that's just me though.

Yeah. That's definitely a big part of the story. That question will be answered this chapter. Thank you. I am glad you are glad.

It will be interesting to see how much Zoe misses the interactions she has with Wade, is she still friends with Lavon with the way you've gone with her being the head Belle I don't think they can (so glad you did this).

Well, here it is. Another chapter.

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that you continue to review.

Annika,

Thank you. I am glad you like it. I have a lot going on, but I'll try.

I'm glad you think so. Maybe I should change one of the tags to humor. Something to think about.

I think you'll understand that more after this chapter, but if you are still confused, let me know.

More information will unravel as the story does. I kind of feel like a reveal a little too much this chapter, but it can be hard to keep things in sometimes. I've never been mistaken for a patient person.

You will see that this chapter actually. How did you know I was going to do that?

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that you continue to review.

P.S. I like your name. It makes me think of Edgemont.

Guest/A,

I am glad you already really like it.

I'm glad it was clear.

Thank you.

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that you continue to review.

Nicole,

I am glad you liked it. Thank you. I wish we got to see more Zoe/Lemon friendship in the show.

That will be addressed in this chapter. The truth is, a lot of the main characters have abandonment issues (Lemon, Zoe, and Wade). It's possible George does too; they never went much into his back-story. I'm still trying to figure out why his parents moved away from Bluebell, and why they seem to hate it so much, yet chose to raise him there. Anyway, I love Wade and Lemon's friendship. Rest assured, you will see it in this story.

You never know what you've got until it's gone. Wade was a good friend to Zoe when she had none, and while she found him annoying, she also found him amusing. He made her laugh at a time in her life where she didn't really know how and she really needed it. Plus, when you're life is falling apart; sometimes it's nice to have someone you can fight with just to let out your frustrations. And I agree, Zoe was very oblivious in season one, especially when it came to Wade.

Wade's back-story actually isn't as different as you might think. Lemon's definitely is though. No, they were never close, but you should get you answer to that when you read the chapter.

I won't be addressing the alcohol thing yet but it is important. Your theories are interesting, but at this point I shouldn't confirm or deny anything. I like that you're thinking about it though.

Thank you. I am glad you think so.

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that you continue to review.

Chapter One from Apr 8th,

Do you mean different than Zoe Hart, of different than how I made her. She could be. There are a lot of different interpretations of Zoe if she grew up in Bluebell. This is just one. You should understand why she is the way she is more as the story develops. I am glad you think I did well with George. And, again, if you want her and Wade as friends, there are stories like that. This just isn't one of them. I hope that does not make you stop reading though. They all grew up together, but they weren't all friends. George and Wade were friends because they wanted to be, not because they were the same age. I'm sure there were plenty of people in their class that they weren't friends with. I am glad you are liking the story otherwise though. There will be more as the story progresses. Yeah, I liked writing that part.

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that you continue to review.

Chapter Two

Wade could describe the past few days with one word: weird. Sure, for the most part things were normal, but something had been off. He knew what it was too. The whole thing centered around his brief yet bizarre conversations with Zoe Wilkes. It was like all of a sudden, out of the blue, she wanted to be his friend or something. Sure, they had known each other basically their whole lives, gone to the same school and all, but they had never run in the same circles. Even back in elementary, Zoe had been one of the Junior Belles of Bluebell and Wade never had much patience for snooty girls like that. She hadn't had any real patience for him either. She was a Wilkes, and he was a Kinsella. The two just didn't mix. The same could have been said for Lemon Breeland of course, but she had left the whole Belle thing behind when her mother left her. Lemon had her annoying traits, but she wasn't a robot. Zoe Wilkes was though. She was the head of the robots, boring and proper, and nothing like someone Wade wanted to spend time with. The feeling had always seemed mutual.

Now she kept coming and sitting at the bar by herself, trying to strike up a conversation with him. Even more bizarre, it was almost interesting. It seemed Zoe Wilkes had the potential to be amusing, witty even. Wade never would have guessed that.

The conversations never lasted long. She was soon whisked away by her fiancé George, or one of her fellow Belles. She always seemed surprised by it, like she hadn't always been royalty in this town. When one of the Belles started talking to her, she kept shooting Wade looks like she wanted him to save her. Strangely, a small part of him wanted to.

It made no sense of course, which was probably why he couldn't seem to drop it. He knew he needed to though. He had more important things to deal with, like keeping an eye on his father.

"Hey Earl." He said as he made his way through the broken down cabin in the woods that his father called home. It was still a few more days until his mother's birthday, which meant a few more nights spent here. It was a pain, but Wade couldn't risk leaving his father alone.

"What's one your mind son?" Earl asked, as though he was the one taking care of Wade. Wade just shrugged, "Come on. Must be somethin'?"

Wade sighed. _Why the hell not,_ he thought. It wasn't as though Earl would remember this conversation anyhow. "Earl, you remember Zoe Wilkes?"

Wade expected Earl to say no. Instead, a fond smile formed on the old man's face, "Sure, course I do." Earl said, causing Wade to sit up in surprise.

"Seriously?"

Earl nodded, "Sure. Little girl who didn't believe in Santa Clause. She sure had spunk, that one."

"What'd'ya mean?" Wade thought he had heard all Earl's stories from back when he was sober. Apparently, he was wrong.

"You 'member when I used to dress up as Santa, don't'cha?" Wade snorted. Of course he remembered, "When you were about eight, this little brunette girl walks up to me and asks why I pretend to be Santa. I tell her I ain't pretendin', an' she says course I am. I can't really be Santa, cause there ain't no such thing. So I say, well, if I ain't Santa, just who do you think I am? And she goes, you're Mr. Kinsella. You work at the hardware store and got two sons. One's in my class. I'm floored of course, but I try to keep the act up. I try to convince her not to share her theory with the other kids. I use the word theory so as I don't admit to nothin'. She says she'll keep quiet, so long as I admit it to her. When I start to refuse, she turns and starts to call over some other kids from her class. So, I fess-up. I mean, what else could I do?" earl laughs a big old belly laugh at the memory, "Then she asks her first question again. Why do I pretend to be Santa? Why do I lie to the kids? I tell her it's 'cause sometimes people need somethin' to believe in."

Wade sat there shocked, taking in the memory. Then, another one popped into his mind. When he was ten, just after his mother died, his dad was all dressed up as Santa. Wade didn't know his dad was Santa at the point, but he could tell something was wrong with good ol' Saint Nick. The man in red was stumbling around, knocking over the Christmas tree, yelling at everyone like a madman. It was one of the scariest things Wade had ever seen, right up there with seeing his mom fade as she got sicker. He looked around for his older brother Jesse, but Jesse was nowhere to be found. Neither was his dad. He was scared. They were all scared. All except for one girl; one brave brunette in a puffy green Christmas dress.

She approached Santa Clause, climbing up on his lap like it was no big deal. He yelled, but she didn't back down. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear. His eyes softened, and for a minute, he wasn't quite as scary anymore. Then, she climbed off his lap, shooting him a sad smile. The Sherriff came over, saying he had to talk to Santa Clause, and that the man in red would return shortly. Of course, the Santa that returned was clearly a different Santa. That was the night Wade realized that his dad was in the red suit, and that there was no Santa Clause. It was such a big revelation, he totally forgot about the brunette in the green dress. He remembered now though.

"Hey dad?" he asked. His voice sounded odd, shaky, and he tried to steady it, "The last year you played Santa … what did Zoe Wilkes say to you?"

Earl looked down, ashamed, "She said that she was sorry about my wife, but right now, I needed to be Santa, because I needed to give my sons something to believe in."

* * *

Three days. Three goddamn days and she was still stuck in this bizarro world. Being stuck in Alabama was bad enough, but at least there she knew who she was. Sure, the guy of her dreams thinks he's in love with her, and every girl in this town seems to want to be her best friend, but they all also think that she's a clone of Lemon Breeland. As for her actual friends, she's barely seen them. Wade treats her like a stranger, and she hasn't seen Lavon at all. It doesn't seem possible. Even it they are not friends, a reality Zoe does not want to fathom at the moment, the guy is still mayor. One would think she would see him around, but so far, zero sightings. Then again, she is spending most of her time at eating establishments these days. Apparently, the Belles cannot discuss anything without massive amounts of pastries. It's a miracle that they're not a million pounds really.

"Miss Wilkes."

Zoe looked up at the greeting. Lavon! She wanted to jump up and down of course, but this is alternate universe Lavon, and she knew it might not be wise. Best to feel him out first.

"Good morning Lavon." She greeted pleasantly.

He just nodded, and starts walking past her, "Wait!" She all but yelled. He turned, surprised. _Be cool Zoe, be cool_. "Um, how are you?"

Lavon sighed, "What do you want?"

Ouch. "Nothing. I was just…"

"Miss Wilkes, you know this town's history and the Belles' mean a lot to me, and as mayor, I try to make them a high priority, but-"

"I don't want to talk about the Belles. Believe me, I've been talking about nothing but Belle business for three days. Those girls barely give me two minutes to myself." _Except when I'm with George, but that's a whole other minefield to operate. _

Now, Lavon looked her up and down. He seemed concerned, and frankly, she couldn't blame him. "Are you all right Miss Wilkes?"

"Why can't people just call me Zoe?" Okay, so the Belles called her Zoe, but Wade didn't. What's worse, he didn't call her Doc. It strange the things you miss. Of course, with all the time she'd been spending with the Belles, there is a good chance Zoe Wilkes isn't a doctor. She did graduate from college though; she saw the picture. It's a small victory. If she isn't a doctor, her whole world would crumple. That's probably why she's been putting off going to The Practice. She's not ready to know just yet. Plus, what if Harley is still alive? She wouldn't know how to even begin to deal with that. The idea is so terrifying she feels herself start to hyperventilate a little. Lavon stares at her as she struggles to get herself under control.

"Sorry, Zoe. Um, are you okay?"

Before she can answer, she hears the voice of Lemon Breeland. "Good morning Mr. Mayor. Miss Wilkes." Zoe rolled her eyes; _man, that's annoying_. Then, she gets a closer look at Lemon. She has to do a double take. It's definitely Lemon, blonde, tall, and pale, but she just look so … different. For one thing, her hair is longer, and done in a style found in this century. Her clothes are equally modern. There still nothing Zoe would want to wear, hardly designer, but they do look comfortable and far less oppressive than the Stepford outfits filling up Zoe's closet. That's the last straw. Today, she is going to go shopping in Mobile, Daphne, or how ever far she has to go to find something decent to wear.

"Lemon." Lavon greets. There's something familiar about the greeting. And the way the two of them are smiling at each other, all shy and … it's just too weird. "It's a fine day, isn't it?" He asks.

Lemon nods, "I was hopin' to run into you actually."

"Really?" Lavon asks, like an eager four-year-old.

"Yes. I was wondering if …" she trails off, shooting Zoe a look, "Do you mind? This is kind of private."

"I was talking to him first." She knows she sounds petulant, but she's been trying to track down Lavon for days now.

"Well, I'm sure you two can pick up your conversation later. Lord knows you always find a way to get what you want."

"Excuse me-"

"Ladies." Lavon interrupts. He's clearly still the peacekeeper here. At least some things don't change. "Why don't we calm down? Now Miss … I mean, Zoe, it was nice bumpin' into you, but I actually have a meetin' to get to. Lemon, if you're headin' that way, I'd love for you to walk with me."

Zoe balks, watching Lemon head off with Lavon. She wants to be mad at Lavon for blowing her off, and for Lemon of all people. It would be fair though. Apparently, he's not her friend here either. Though, apparently, her and Lemon still don't get along, which is something. And Lemon and Lavon seem to really, really get along. Bizarre, bizarre world. Though, come to think of it, she really doesn't know how Lemon and Lavon feel about each other in the other Bluebell. Still, she's pretty sure that whatever she was picking up on just now between them is just in this alternate universe. If there were something else, Lavon would have told her.

* * *

George sighed. It's been a long few days. George is not the type of guy who needs to have sex every night. He's not Wade Kinsella or Jonah Breeland. Still, when your engaged, you come to expect something. Zoe was pulling away from him. He could feel it. It wasn't just the sex. He could live with that. But she just seemed so … distant. It wasn't that she wasn't interested. He could see it when he looked in her eyes, could feel it when he kissed her. The feeling was there, the desire. Still, for whatever reason, she kept pulling away. She seemed almost scared, but he couldn't figure out of what. He knew she had some trust issues because of her family, but he thought they had leapt over that hurdle ages ago. They had been together for fifteen years. Did this have to do with his time in New York?

"Shit!" George looked up. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't been paying attention, and he had nearly run a woman down. She had dropped her coffee, staining her skirt. "I'm so sorry." He said.

The woman shook her head, "It's fine." She said as she inspected the damage, "It's not like it was hot or anythin'." He offered her a handkerchief and she accepted it gratefully, doing her best to dry herself off, "I think that's it for this skirt." She said, looking up. It took a moment for George to place her. Her name was Tansy … something. She and Wade Kinsella had dated a while back. Word was they got drunk and nearly got hitched on a shrimp boat after just a few weeks. Luckily, Lemon Breeland tracked Wade down and dragged him home before he could do something stupid. Then Lemon and Tansy had a big blowout. Tansy accused Lemon of being in love with Wade, and Lemon accused Tansy of trying to trick a man who clearly didn't love her into marrying her by getting him drunk like in some dumb romantic comedy. Tansy was gone by the next morning.

"So, what's her name?" Tansy asked.

"What?"

"There are only two reasons a guy walks around to distracted to notice someone right in front of him. Either he's a self-centered bastard who just doesn't care about anyone, of there's a girl on his mind. And I've dated enough self-centered bastards to recognize one when he nearly plows me down."

George smiled, "Zoe. My fiancé."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Yeah, she's amazin'. And I love her."

"But -"

"What makes you think-?"

"I'm intuitive. Or you're easy to read. Take your pick."

"Um … listen, I am sorry about your skirt, but the thing is, I'm not sure I'm comfortable … that it -"

"Look, I know you don't know me. But I get the feelin' that you need someone to listen, and sometimes a stranger makes the best listener. Plus, I am studyin' to be a hairdresser, so listenin' to someone complain about their problems would be good practice." George stood there, considering, "Come on, you can spill your guts, and ease your conscience by replacin' my skirt."

George smiled, but shook his head. He took out his wallet and handed her a twenty-dollar bill. She looked at him, confused, "For your skirt."

"No, I -"

"Look, Miss, I appreciate the offer, but … I don't know how my fiancé would feel about it, me spillin' our issues to a stranger, let alone playin' dress-up with a pretty blonde," George blushed, realizing how that sounded, "Sorry, um, I just meant … this is a small town. People talk."

Tansy nodded, understandingly, "Well, I hope things work out for you. If you change your mind, let me know." She shot him a smile, "We all need someone to listen once in a while."

* * *

"What were you and Zoe Wilkes talkin' about?" Lemon asked curiously.

Lavon shrugged, "I don't know. I thought it would be about the Belles, but she said it wasn't. Seemed pretty upset though." Lemon nodded, "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Lemon smiled at him, "Yes. I was wonderin' if you might want to go to dinner with me this Friday?"

"Ain't I supposed to ask?" Lavon teased, "I am the guy, after all."

"Lavon Hayes, I am a modern, independent woman. I am not going to wait around for some man to ask me out. You and I have been dancin' around each other for nearly a month now since that kiss at the Start of Fall Festival. I have no intention of waitin' around any longer." Then, with a blush, she added, "Especially after last night."

"It was a great night." Lavon said, his smile growing. He leaned forward, touching his lips to Lemons. She kissed him back briefly, and then pulled away.

"That makes three kisses now, and you were still too chicken to ask me out yourself. I had to take matters into my own hands."

"First of all, third one only just happened. And second of all, I was just on my way to ask you out. Not my fault you beat me to it."

Lemon smiles, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Lemon Breeland. I would be honored to go to dinner with you Friday night."

* * *

Wade had hoped venting to Earl about Zoe last night would clear his head, but he just felt more confused. It appeared there was more to Zoe Wilkes than met the eye. As he wiped down the counter, he found himself glancing at the door, wondering when/if she would stop by. Not that he knew what he would say if she did. Thanks for what you said to my dad on Christmas when we were ten? It just sounded weird. He was trying to focus on scrubbing the counter when he heard some guy let out a wolf-whistle. That sound usually meant the perfect distraction had walked into The Rammer Jammer.

Wade looked up, smirking his trademark smirk, and was floored by what he saw. It was Zoe Wilkes, but it also wasn't. Zoe Wilkes was an uptight, button-up kind of girl. The girl who had just walked in was wearing the shortest shorts he had ever seen. How had he never noticed her legs? Probably because she always kept them covered up with layered skirts. They were on display now though, and they were … his mouth watered. It took all his self-control to look up and examine the rest of her. Her top was more conservative than her shorts. It was a simple, short-sleeved top. Hardly stripper material. Still, nothing he would have expected Zoe Wilkes to walk into The Rammer Jammer wearing.

She made her way over to the bar, and Wade tried not to stare. She sat down in front of him, and his curiosity overrode his common sense. "Nice outfit." He heard himself say. It came out more sarcastic than flirtatious. _Thank god_ was all he could think.

"I decided it was time to update my wardrobe. Those stupid outfits were driving me crazy."

_Well, your new one is driving me a little crazy_, he thought. He bit his tongue. "Aren't those outfits what girls like you are supposed to wear?"

_If looks could kill_, "Girls like me?"

"Yeah, I mean, you know, Belles."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Well, what if I don't want to be a Belle."

He gaped at her, "I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you. Could be a mob scene."

She rolled her eyes, "I just-"

"Zoe!" She turned to see Cricket and Annabeth behind her.

"There can't possibly be another Belle meeting." Zoe said. Wade could hear the beginnings of a groan in her voice. Interestinger and interestinger.

"No, of course not." Cricket said.

"We were just wonderin' what you were doin' at the bar dressed like … well, like that?" Annabeth asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Zoe shrugged, "It's hot today. My Stepford Wife prison uniform was just too constricting."

Wade suppressed a chuckle. This wasn't the Zoe Wilkes he remembered, but he just might like her.

"Zoe, I don't mean to offend you, it's just, walkin' around dressed so … well, people will talk."

Zoe sighed, hopping off the barstool. "Look, Annabeth, I appreciate the concern, but I'm sick of sweating my butt off, and I'm even sicker of looking like I've never picked up a fashion magazine. It's 2011, not the 1800s. Reenactments are one thing, but as for day to day, I'll dress how I choose." Annabeth and Cricket stared at her, shocked. Sighing, Zoe added, "I'm sorry. I don't want to insult anybody. I just can't …" She trailed off, unable to finish.

Annabeth's face softened. She shooed Cricket, who happily skedaddled, and then turned back to her friend, "Zoe, are you doin' okay? You've seemed … off lately. I'm worried about you."

Zoe sighed again, "I'm fine. Really. I just … have some stuff to figure out."

"Did somethin' happen with George?"

Zoe shook her head. Then, her cell phone went off. She put her finger up, signaling Annabeth to wait, and picked up. Annabeth went to join Cricket, being the polite friend and giving Zoe privacy. It seemed both girls had long ago forgotten Wade's presence. He hadn't forgotten there's though, and he couldn't help but eavesdrop on Zoe's side of the conversation. "Hi George. Yeah. The Rammer Jammer. Yeah, I know. Yeah, fine. No, Annabeth's here. Um … I kind of promised I'd help out with something. Raincheck? Yeah, uh, you too. Bye."

"So, you are havin' problems with Golden Boy?"

Zoe started at his voice, nearly dropping her phone, "What? No, I …" Wade shot her a knowing look, hoping she'd cave. It seemed to work. "Wade, can I ask you something?" He nodded, "Have you ever been in a situation where everything stopped making sense, and you don't even know who you are anymore?"

His mind immediately went to his mom; her death, and everything that had happened after, "Yep." He responded, his voice as serious as his eyes. She needed him to be serious right now; that was plain. She looked so lost. All he wanted to do was take care of her.

"I just … I just wish I could talk to somebody about what's really going on."

"Well …" He was going to regret this, he just knew it, "You can always talk to me." She looked at him, stunned, "I mean, that's what bartender's are for, right?" He added, trying to play it off. He looked down, trying to dodge her gaze, but he could feel it on him. Finally, he couldn't look away any longer. He met her eyes. They were big, brown, deep, and full of gratitude. He couldn't look away.

"Zoe!" He heard Annabeth call again. That broke the spell. She looked over at her friends, and headed over to join them. She seemed a little reluctant, but that was probably just his imagination. What else could it be?

* * *

By the time George got home, Zoe was sound asleep. She had cancelled on him yet again. It was getting rather frustrating. He didn't know what was going on with her lately. He'd figure it out though. Tomorrow, he was going to make sure they talked if it was the last thing he did. He switched off the light, and kissed Zoe on the cheek before getting into bed next to her. Her lips twitched into a smile when he kissed her. That had to be a good sign.

* * *

Zoe had been careful to wake up before George since this whole thing happened. She was used to getting up early. Sure, not this early, but early. She'd been pulling it off. This morning, he wasn't in bed though. She started to push back the covers when she heard him come in. She tried to get back under the covers and pretend she had not woken up, but he was carrying a tray loaded with French toast, eggs, pancakes, bacon … she could smell it all. It smelt so good. And there was coffee. Her stomach growled. _Traitor. _She thought, sitting up. Okay, so a grumbling stomach wouldn't necessarily mean she was awake, but she had to be mad at somebody, even if it was just her stomach. George Tucker, the most amazing, gorgeous, perfect guy she had ever met was making her breakfast-in-bed. It was a scene from a modern day fairytale. Except George was with Zoe Wilkes, and she was Zoe Hart. She wanted him to do this for Zoe Hart, but he wouldn't even know who that was. She had done her best to avoid him, because she wasn't sure how strong she could be. He was George Freaking Tucker for goodness sake.

"Mornin'." He said, pecking her lips. Oh, his lips. His lips were on her lips. This was so unfair.

"Morning." She responded, "This looks great, but I have to meet the Belles-"

"No you don't." George said, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"We're both playin' hookey today. I called Annabeth, told her that I've barely seen my fiancé, asked her to cover for you today. And I'm takin' the day off as well."

_Crap_. "Wow. George that's … wow. You didn't have to do that."

"I think I did." He said, "I've missed you."

Not sure what to say, or what to do, Zoe just shoved a piece of French toast in her mouth. Great. Now she knows George is a great cook. Would this nightmare ever end?

* * *

"Somebody's in a good mood." Wade said as he poured Lavon's coffee.

"It just so happens that I got myself a date with Lemon Friday night."

Wade slapped him on the back, "Well, it's about time. I was startin' to think you'd never work up the nerve."

Lavon rolled his eyes, "Actually, she asked me out." Wade's eyebrows went up slightly, "And don't start. I don't even care. I'm goin' out with Lemon. The rest don't matter."

Wade nodded. He was happy for Lavon. As Lemon and Lavon were both his friends, he'd heard both versions of the story.

Lemon had found out something about her mother last Christmas, and Lavon had been there to comfort her. He had watched her throw a necklace her mother gave her into a lake, and he had dove in after it, getting it back for her. Lemon had been so touched when he gave it to her; she had wanted to kiss him right then and there. However, they were in the middle of Fancies, Lemon's restaurant, and the place had been packed, so she had refrained.

Over the next few months, they had gotten somewhat friendlier. Then, at the Start of Fall Festival, a few animals got loose from the petting zoo. Lavon had gone to look for them, and Lemon had offered to help. Once they were alone, Lemon plucked up her courage and kissed Lavon. She had tried to pull away, embarrassed, but Lavon wouldn't let her. They hadn't talked about it afterwards.

Wade knew they had also kissed a couple nights ago, though he didn't know the story behind that one, as it was so recent. He has sure he would hear it though. As it was, all he knew was that he had stopped by the main house and had seen them in a lip lock. Lemon had turned red when she saw Wade, and promptly shown herself out. Wade had apologized to Lavon, of course, but Lavon was still flying high from the kiss and didn't seem to care. Much.

Now it seemed they had themselves a date. Wade was happy for them, even though he knew he'd have to hear about it from both of them.

"Just don't hurt her Mayor. Lemon's like my sister, and if she gets hurt, so do you."

Lavon nodded. They both knew he could probably take Wade, being a former linebacker and all. They also both knew that Lavon had no intention of hurting Lemon. He had to say it though. Lemon was like his sister, and had been since they were sixteen-years-old. When Lemon's mother had left to pursue an acting career, her first thought was to grow up to fast. She tried to be a mother to her sister, and her father. It was a lot, and she tried to seek comfort in George Tucker. George was smitten with Zoe Wilkes though, and Lemon was heartbroken. Wade recognized her pain; he could relate to it. By that point he'd been abandoned by his mother, his father, and his brother. He got what she was going through better than anyone. He found her moping all by herself outside a school dance, not wanting to go in and see George with Zoe. Wade, of course, wasn't the dance type. He planned to get drunk on some whiskey he lifted from home. He offered her some, and before long, they were both puking their guts out. It was a bonding experience. Lemon had vented to him about her life and her mom, and he had vented about his dad. Not wanting her dad to know she got drunk, Lemon had crashed at Wade's house, making up a story for her dad about sleeping over at a girlfriend's house.

After that, her and Wade had been inseparable. The dynamic duo, the twin tricksters. They pulled pranks and stole booze and were all around menaces in Bluebell. They always had each other's backs, like when Wade got injured playing football and Lemon had to fill in for him at The Rammer Jammer. He had only gotten the job a couple weeks before as a bus boy, and he would have been fired, but she filled in. It took her some time to get the hang of it, but she did. In fact, by the time Wade was better, Wally, his boss, hadn't wanted to let her go. He wanted to hire her and fire Wade. Wade had been furious, and Lemon had threatened to quit, so Wally had split their hours in half and kept them both on. Now, Wade was a bartender, and Lemon owned Fancies. She was better at saving than he was. Still, they were both doing all right. And Wade was excited for his two best friends to become a couple. Still, he had to warn Lavon. It was only right.

"Ya know, I heard the craziest rumor yesterday." Lavon said, "Apparently, Zoe Wilkes was in here in a pair of shorts that went up to her ears. It's funny what people in this town will think up." He finished, laughing.

Wade laughed too, his mind going to Zoe and her incredibly long, shapely legs. He coughed, trying to clear his head of the image.

"So, what're you plannin' for the big date?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Lavon shrugged, "She wanted to plan it."

Wade nodded. That sounded like Lemon. If it were anyone else, Wade would suggest Lavon grow a pair, but lord help the man who tries to order Lemon Breeland around.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks. I gotta go." Lavon said, placing some money on the counter, "See ya later man."

"Yeah. See ya."

* * *

Author's Note: So, who guessed it was Tansy? I just love her. This seemed like as good a time as any to bring her in.

Poor George. Will he figure out what's going on with Zoe?

What would you do in her shoes anyway? It'd be pretty scary to tell anybody because they might have you committed like in season four of _Felicity_.

Anyway, for those who were wondering, if it was not clear, Lemon is different because she could not lean on George, and so she leant on Wade. As Wade and George are very different people, this sent her down a different path.

I considered having Lemon and Lavon already be a couple, but we never really got to see the courting stage of their relationship in the show, and I thought it would be kind of fun. I considered making their first kiss the same as in the show, but waiting between a kiss at Christmas until September to ask somebody out … I just didn't buy it. Maybe Lavon, but not Lemon. She goes after what she wants. God love her.

Any thoughts on the whole thing with Earl and Christmas?

I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
